lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness
The Forging In the end of the Third Age, Luzaide, the lesser goddess of mishaps and forgery, was seeking out a mere man to help divulge her plan. During the War of Six Kings she could not help but notice Nel Ingram of Gildor, an aspiring young lad in the fields of mischief. He didn’t think like the others did, he resisted their ideas of order and called for change. “What good has he done us so far? Nothing but quarrels arise between us due to these ranks you have implied in his name. If the God of Order chooses to ignore us then we should choose to abandon him.” Luzaide was able to conform into the form of small slender man when coming to Ura. When the time was right, she singled out Nel and explained her elaborate plan. Luckily, he saw it her way, and the first member signed on.His part of the quest was simple, gain a foothold in the main cities. While recruiting his most trusted ally Rex Miel, they created the ceremony of initiation and the symbol that they would be able to recognize each other with, only those within knowing what it looks like due to the elusiveness of the group. Nel traveled west to Oden and was pleasantly surprised by the daughter of a bishop who tried to start an uproar within the lower ranks. She believed that the order created was unjust, and that only a corrupt figure would stand for it to continue. Once Nel was able to have a word with her, Elison Bardol joined the ranks. The Motives Luzaide has heard rumor of great power that would be up for grabs if one of the Seven were to be vanquished. She aligns herself with Ruukina and saw no better way to please the goddess than to help destroy her twin brother. Luzaide hopes to take down the structure of Man as a means of luring out Rorn, with cities falling all around he will have to show himself. While this is the motive for the goddess of mishaps and forgery, most members have their own means of fighting. Whether it be for revenge, political reason, or the pure love of chaos those in the Darkness fight together. The group does not publicly align together, nor does anyone know all of the members, this is to keep the group out of all political conflicts. Members are able to identify each other by the symbol of the group which they learn once initiated. The Process You must be chosen to join. (If a player has interest they may talk to Amarka and a consensus may be made.) Members The Eel whose choice of opportunity allows for its swarm to never be brought down. The Fox who is swifter than a shadow and more cunning than any man. The Heron with enough patience and understanding to overcome mountains. The Ouroboros whose continued betterance is unmatched by those of flesh. The Scorpion whose channeled anger causes the end to any who deserve it. The Viper, with words as her venom, will ravage any soul from the inside. The Aurochs, whose drive to protect those of blood triumphs over order.